Sick (Hurt)
by nataluigi
Summary: MarkJin never die! Yeaaaay ! BL/yaoi/sweet/drama/romance. Ketika Mark mengeluh sakit di bagian selangkangannya dan Jinyoung yang kebelet (?) XD


**Sick/Hurt**

 _Ha, belakangan ini Nataluigi kesusahan nyari judul yang bagus. Jadi asal nyomot aja dari track list nya turbulence. Kebetulan Author juga suka sama lagunya. Maknanya dalem kekeke~ (curcol). Semoga judul ini nyambung sama ceritanya yaaa~_

"Sakit?"

Mark hanya menggeleng saat Jinyoung meletakkan tangannya di paha Mark. Kedua pria itu kini sedang duduk berdampingan. Mark yang tadi pagi mengeluh sakit di bagian selangkangannya kini hanya bisa terduduk lemas.

Jinyoung ingat kalau kemaren pria berambut pirang itu melakukan _flip jump_ saat sedang latihan dan pendaratannya tidak cukup sempurna. Oleh karena itu mungkin saja Mark mengalami cidera. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dengan keadaan Mark saat ini.

"Kita ke dokter saja ya?" Jinyoung berusaha membujuk.

Tapi Mark kembali menggeleng.

"Wae?" Raut wajah Jinyoung semakin muram begitu mendapat penolakan dari Mark. Dia tidak tahan terus-terusan melihat bae nya itu terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Mark berkelit, dan Jinyoung tidak menyukainya. "Ini bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu."

Jinyoung terlihat putus asa, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah kalau hyung tidak mau."

Jinyoung menggenggam erat tangan Mark sembari berdoa dalam hati untuk kesembuhannya.

 **-Satu minggu kemudian-**

GOT7 sedang berada di Hongkong dan MarkJin menjadi hotel couple. (yeaaay!)

Jinyoung yang baru selesai mandi mendapati Mark sudah berada di atas ranjang sambil bermain ponsel. Entah kenapa rambut Mark yang setengah basah membuatnya terlihat seksi. Penerangan yang remang-remang pun semakin membuat Jinyoung terangsang.

Dia menaiki ranjang dan menghampiri Mark. "Sedang apa?"

Mark hanya bergumam samar sambil terus menggeser layar ponselnya.

Jinyoung mendongak dan menatap lekat-lekat sosok pangeran tampan yang hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya itu. Jinyoung selalu suka aroma tubuh Mark, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Mark yang tadinya sedang bermain game rupanya mencium gelagat mencurigakan bae nya yang masih harum sabun itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem. Mark selalu suka menyisir rambut Jinyoung yang basah.

Bukannya menjawab, Jinyoung malah memajukan bibirnya dan mencium singkat bibir Mark.

"Kita akhirnya sekamar juga," ucap Mark.

"Hmm~ kau tahu kan apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Jinyoung berbisik dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Apa?" tanya Mark, pura-pura lugu.

Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu aku menginginkan itu. Anii~ hyung juga pasti ingin melakukan itu kan?"

Tangan nakal Jinyoung perlahan naik ke paha Mark, mengelus-elus lalu meremasnya pelan.

Mark bukannya ingin menolak. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah gelisah. Mark juga sedikit berjenggit saat Jinyoung naik ke pangkuannya.

"Wae?" Jinyoung berbisik lembut, seperti mulai menyadari sikap defensif Mark. "Hyung sedang tidak ingin melakukannya?"

Bagaimana Mark sanggup untuk menjawab lagi jika Jinyoung sudah lebih dulu menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman. Tangan Mark pun terangsang untuk meremas bokong Jinyoung yang paling disukainya itu.

Jinyoung bergerak untuk merubah posisi tanpa melepaskan bibir rakusnya dari bibir Mark dan lututnya tidak sengaja menindih salah satu paha Mark.

"Aakh~!" Mark memekik kesakitan dan Jinyoung terdiam membeku.

"W-wae? Wae?" Jinyoung terlihat cemas, panik, dan kebingungan.

"Aaa~aakh..." Mark masih terus merintih sambil memegang bagian selangkangannya.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Jinyoung dengan suara yang semakin meninggi. Direngkuhnya wajah Mark yang kesakitan.

"Sa-kitt~!" Mark menjawab samar.

"Apanya? Yang mana yang sakit?" Jinyoung semakin dilanda kepanikan dan memegang bagian mana pun dari tubuh Mark yang mungkin membuatnya merintih kesakitan. "Hyung, dimana yang sakit?"

"Disini..." gumam Mark sambil memegang bagian selangkangannya, membuat Jinyoung membatu sejenak.

"Ini..." Dia mempunyai firasat, dan dia tidak menyukainya. "Ini sakit karena cidera waktu itu?"

Mark tidak ingin mengaku, tapi akhirnya dia pun mengangguk tak berdaya.

Jinyoung mendengus nyaring. "Hyung!" tegurnya dengan emosi yang tak tertahan lagi. "Sampai kapan kau... Yaa, apa kau bercanda? Aiish~ jinja neo, hyung!" Jinyoung mengomel seorang diri. Sumpah serapah hampir terucap dari bibirnya. Mark benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Untuk apa...? Anii, apa untungnya menahan sakit seperti ini?" Park Jinyoung benar-benar murka. Dia tidak suka jika bae nya terluka. Tapi dia lebih tidak suka lagi jika Mark melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Apa kau bodoh,hyung? Tidak kan? Tapi kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Mark menerima semua caci maki itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Jinyoung memang berhak memarahinya dan dia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Jie."

"Tidak ingin membuatku...? Yang benar saja, hyung!" Jinyoung mengguncang tubuh Mark dengan gemas.

"Sakit, Jie..." Rengekan Mark membuat Jinyoung melunak. Dirinya bahkan lupa pokok utama permasalahan mereka gara-gara sibuk mengomel.

"Miane, hyung," sesal Jinyoung dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah memarahi seseorang yang terluka.

"Na ddo miane..." Mark pun tak ingin kalah.

"Mian, mian..." Jinyoung terus meminta maaf setelah tersadar dari emosi sesaatnya tadi sambil mengelus-elus paha Mark yang tadi tertindih lututnya. "Gwenchana?"

Mark mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke dokter sekarang juga!" Jinyoung mengambil keputusan tegas. "Kau tidak boleh menolaknya lagi, hyung."

"Tapi..."

"Hyung, ini sudah seminggu!" Jinyoung kembali berteriak, membungkam Mark. "Tolonglah~" Dia memohon dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Mark menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah..."

Jinyoung tersenyum penuh syukur. "Tolong lebih peduli lagi terhadap tubuhmu, hyung. Malam ini kita harus ke dokter, ya?"

Demi Jinyoung, Mark pun mengangguk patuh.

Malam itu, manajer mengijinkan MarkJin untuk pergi ke salah satu dokter di Hongkong. Member lain, terutama Jackson, sangat terkejut mendengar kabar mengenai cidera Mark.

"Tolong jangan beri tahu kedua orang tuaku," ucap Mark kepada Jackson, dan semua member, bahkan manajernya. Jinyoung yang ikut mendengarnya sebenarnya tidak sependapat. Tapi mungkin Mark memang seperti itu. Tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir. Walaupun itu membuatnya menderita.

"Kau seperti malaikat, hyung," ucap Jinyoung kepada Mark saat mereka duduk di dalam taxi saat menuju tempat praktek dokter. Lengannya mengapit mesra lengan Mark. Tak lupa menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bae nya itu.

Mark hanya diam dan mengelus-elus punggung tangan Jinyoung dengan penuh sayang, lalu mengecupnya. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Ya?"

"Ne~" Mark menyahut dan menempelkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jinyoung.

Lima belas menit kemudian MarkJin tiba di tempat praktek seorang dokter umum. Berbekal bahasa Mandarin yang cukup lancar, Mark mendaftarkan diri, dan tak menunggu lama, tibalah giliran mereka.

Jinyoung lebih banyak diam dan hanya menemani dengan setia. Mark mengungkapkan keluhannya kepada dokter yang menyimpulkan kalau Mark benar telah mengalami cidera.

Dokter meminta Mark untuk membuka celananya agar dapat memeriksa kondisi selangkangannya. Awalnya Mark terkejut dan terlihat enggan. Namun Jinyoung memegang pundaknya dan berusaha menenangkannya, walau dia pun sempat mengulum senyum.

Akhirnya Mark pun membuka celananya. Terlihat lah lebam kemerahan yang mulai membiru di antar lipatan paha dan alat kelaminya.

Jinyoung bahkan terperanjat saat melihatnya. Separah itu kah? Luka yang dipendam selama seminggu bisa semengerikan itu?

Jinyoung tak bisa membayangkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak menangkap basah Mark di kamar hotel tadi. Lebam itu mungkin akan membengkak dan... Oh, Jinyoung bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkannya!

"Jika aku tidak tahu tentang ini..." Jinyoung memberitahu Mark sambil menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lagi, hyung."

Mark merangkul pinggang Jinyoung, berusaha menenangkan bae nya itu.

Jadi, menurut analisa dokter, sebenarnya pada awalnya Mark hanya mengalami otot terkilir atau semacam kram otot ringan. Tapi karena hal tersebut dibiarkan selama seminggu tanpa pengobatan apapun, jadinya semakin parah.

Dokter menyarankan untuk dilakukannya terapi. Namun karena jadwal yang padat sehingga dirasa sulit untuk meluangkan waktunya, untuk sementara dokter hanya memberikan resep obat dan cream oles.

"Aku lebih setuju jika dilakukan terapi." Jinyoung berpendapat saat perjalanan pulang mereka menuju hotel.

"Umm..." Mark menerawang ke luar jendela, memikirkan ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

"Penyembuhan dengan cream mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama." Yang dikatakan Jinyoung ada benarnya. Tapi hingga tiba di hotel pun Mark belum mengambil keputusan.

Manajer dan member lain berkumpul untuk mengetahui kabar MarkJin sehabis pulang dari dokter dan mereka terlihat lega begitu mendengarnya.

Sebelum tidur, Jinyoung menawarkan diri untuk membantu Mark mengoleskan cream dokter. Awalnya Mark enggan karena malu dengan lebam yang memperjelek salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tapi Jinyoung tidak peduli dan tetap memaksa. Namun lebam mengerikan itu benar-benar menyayat hati Jinyoung.

"Kau harus sembuh, hyung," gumam Jinyoung saat mengoleskan cream itu dengan telaten.

"Ne." Mark menjawab yakin. Flying boy satu ini memang hobi melompat mengudara dan itu salah satu keahliannya. Dia tidak mungkin absen terlalu lama.

Selesai mengobati bae nya, Jinyoung mencuci tangan dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Mark sudah menunggunya di atas ranjang dengan tangan terbuka, siap menyambutnya. Jinyoung segera menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Mark pun merengkuh tubuh Jinyoung yang jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Jie. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu," ucap Mark diakhiri kecupan di puncak kepala Jinyoung.

Kecupan itu bagai napas ataupun asupan energi yang seakan-akan diserap oleh tubuh Jinyoung.

"Gomawo juga kau telah mau mendengarkanku." Jinyoung mencium lengan kekar Mark.

Namun Mark malah mencari-cari bibir Jinyoung, ingin menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman.

Setelah kedua bibir itu bertemu, Mark mendominasi dengan lumatan khasnya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Jinyoung dan menggodanya untuk membuka akses ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Mark bermain disana dan sensasi tersebut selalu membuat Jinyoung mabuk dan ketagihan.

Tapi sayangnya untuk malam itu Mark tidak bisa memuaskan Jinyoung akibat cederanya.

"Gwenchana~" Jinyoung mengerti dan paham situasi yang sedang dialami Mark. Dia tidak akan menuntut lebih. Ciuman menggairahkan tadi saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

 **-Dua minggu kemudian-**

Keenam member GOT7 sedang berkumpul di studio latihan untuk mencoba dance baru. Jinyoung sedang menyelesaikan dramanya dan akan menyusul. Menjelang pukul tiga sore, ruang studio sudah menjadi penuh tawa sejak Jackson memulai lawakannya. Pembicaraan terus bergulir hingga entah bagaimana ceritanya Mark ditantang untuk kembali melakukan _flip jump_. Seorang Mark Tuan tidak pantas untuk ditantang. Dia selalu bisa melakukan apa pun. Dan dengan senang hati melakukan hobi yang sudah biasa dilakukannya itu.

Tepat saat Mark melompat mengudara, pintu studio terbuka.

Kakinya mendarat di lantai dengan sempurna dan Park Jinyoung menyaksikan itu semua. Member lain bersorak takjub dan menghampiri Mark sambil memberi jempol. Hanya Jinyoung yang terpaku di pintu.

Sejak cedera itu dia tidak bisa bercumbu dengan Mark. Bahkan untuk duduk di pangkuannya saja sulit! Sekarang pria pirang itu malah sudah kembali melompat mengudara?

"MAU CARI MATI, YA?!" Teriakan Park Jinyoung menggema seantero studio hingga mengejutkan member lainnya, termasuk Mark. "Memangnya sudah sembuh?" Kini Jinyoung melangkah menghampiri Mark dengan kedua mata yang sudah selebar kelereng. Membuat Mark tak berkutik diberi tatapan mematikan seperti itu.

"Aku tanya, memangnya sudah sembuh?" ulang Jinyoung tak sabaran. Member lain tiba-tiba sudah menghilang seperti hantu, meninggalkan couple yang sudah siap untuk bertengkar itu.

"Jie..." Mark berusaha membujuk.

"Mwo?" Tapi Jinyoung terus memojokkannya. "Kau keras kepala sekali, Mark!"

Mark.

Jinyoung tak lagi menambah embel-embel hyung, melainkan hanya menyebut nama. Dan aksen daerahnya muncul, menandakan bahwa Park Jinyoung telah benar-benar murka.

"Coba kulihat!" Tiba-tiba Jinyoung memerintah dengan wajah galak.

"Ne? Apanya?" Pertanyaan Mark yang kelewat lugu itu membuat Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lukamu, Mark!" tegas Jinyoung."Buka celanamu!"

Jinyoung segera meneliti selangkangan Mark setelah permintaannya dituruti. Lebamnya memang belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi sudah mengecil dan tidak berwarna kebiruan lagi.

"Hhhh... Syukurlah..." Jinyoung bergumam sembari mengelus-elus bekas lebam itu dengan jempolnya.

"Jie, geli~! kkk~"

Jinyoung mendengus pelan saat mendengar protes kecil Mark. Tiba-tiba ide jahilnya muncul.

"Kau tahu tidak betapa khawatirnya aku?" Jinyoung menaikkan kembali celana Mark secara kasar dan menarik bagian pinggangnya kencang-kencang sebelum mengaitkan kancingnya.

"Aku tahu~" Mark menyahut kewalahan.

"Kau tahu tidak seberapa besarnya pertahanan diriku yang begitu ingin bercinta denganmu?" Giliran resleting yang ditarik menutup kasar.

Mark terdiam sejenak. "Kau merindukanku?"

Jinyoung mengangguk dengan mem _pout_ bibirnya hingga wajahnya menjadi sangat imut. "Neomu!"

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Ucapan Mark membuat mata Jinyoung berbinar. "Jinja? Kapan? Malam ini?"

"Hmm, malam ini." Mark menyetujui dengan cepat.

"Yeaaay!" Jinyoung bersorak layaknya anak kecil yang diberi permen.

"Aigoo~" Tingkah bae nya begitu menggemaskan hingga Mark memukul-mukul pelan pinggul Jinyoung.

Dan akhirnya, MarkJin tidak jadi bertengkar. Mereka berpelukan (Jinyoung yang lebih dulu menyerang). Lalu berciuman. Dan selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

~fin~

Nb:

Haii haii~!

FF ini sengaja diposting buat mengobati yang pada baper ataupun mewek gara-gara Faded. Hahaa~

Lui juga lupa nulis note kalau mau hiatus sebentar buat libur Imlek kemaren. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalau telat update. Hehee~

Yang nunggu Sweet NC MarkJin harap bersabar yaaaa… Lagi mau edit (kalau laptop ga kambuh lemotnya). Lui juga mau bikin lanjutan Faraway. MarkJin Series juga perlu di update. Fiiuuuft~ PR nya banyak! Readers yang mau bersabar menunggu dang a jadi siders, bakal Lui doain makin bahagia deh! Hahaha!


End file.
